powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Andy Holden
Andrew "Andy" Holden is the Red Turbo Ranger and C-Squad Red Ranger from both Power Rangers: Turbo Part 2 and C-Squad Power Rangers: SPD. He began his ranger career one year after his sister, Nicole Holden retired from her duties. He is married to his former teammate, Susie Gold. Ranger History Andy was the younger brother of Nicole Holden, at a young age he wanted to be a Power Ranger, unaware that his fantasies would actually come true one day and that Nicole was a former Power Ranger. He was first seen on a bus en route to Riverside, returning from Basketball camp, riding along with Jon Phillips. Suddenly, both he and Jon witnessed an attack by the villainess Hexica, who captured the Pink Turbo Ranger, Susie Gold. Andy fought off the Piranhatrons, and freed Susie from her prison. Because of his bravery and his assistance in saving others (including an unmorphed Power Ranger), he was hand-picked by Hunter Dean to be his successor in forming the new formation of Turbo Power Rangers as the second Red Turbo Ranger. The team consisted of himself, Chris, Anna, Jon, while Susie (who was about to start her senior year at Riverside High) stayed on as Pink Ranger for one more year. Andy was friendly and warm hearted, as well as intelligent in his decision making. He also was a star basketball player. Although he was a very capable team leader, he ended up having one of the worst final showings of any Power Ranger leader, unlike his sister and fellow teammate, The end of the series saw the destruction of two Megazords, one of which was set to self-destruct per his order in a failed attempt to destroy a foe, the loss of two vehicles, and finally the loss of the Turbo Powers because Hexica had found and destroyed the Power Chamber and worse, Susie Gold ended up getting captured by Hexica's minions. It happened on the same day Andy, Susie and their teammates graduated from Riverside High. C-Squad Making his way into a time portal to the year 2020 to pursue Hexica and rescue Susie, along with Chris, Jon and Anna, they are arrested and brought to the SPD base, there they met Shelly Breckinridge, an SPD cadet, who looks like she could be a young adult. They also meet Sky Tate and Bridge Carson, Shelly's new superiors, who rescued Susie. Sky recruits Andy, Chris, Jon, Anna, and Susie to become C-Squad Power Rangers SPD. But, Susie turned it down because she wanted to stepped down after five years. Shelly becomes Susie's replacement. Although not initially receptive of their presence, Sky would later give the four remaining Turbo Power Rangers all-new powers that matched SPD and Shelly the pink ranger powers, and Andy would become the Red C-Squad Ranger and Shelly would become the second in command of the team. He and Shelly share leadership of the team, due to himself being unfamiliar with SPD and he was the red ranger, in SPD, the red ranger served as the superior officer. The Rangers spent this time searching for SPD's kidnapped commanding officer, Doggie Cruger and the missing cadets and protecting NewTech city from SPD's wanted criminal, Vexica. During the course of the series, Andy suffered at least two serious head injuries. The first incident was when he was attacked by Zurliptor (a being that was a merging of Ecliptor and Zurguna), which left him with temporary amnesia. The second occurred when Psycho Red nearly killed him, placing him in the intensive care unit aboard the Astro Megaship. He would remain the Red C-Squad Ranger for the remainder of the series and would participate in the final battle against the United Alliance of Evil. Super Megaforce "Don't worry, you're safe now." "Why don't you take the lead this time?" When people were stuck in an elevator, Andy came to their rescue. He later becomes the Red Turbo Ranger one more time and joins with the rest of the Legendary Rangers to fight Emperor Mavro and the Armada. Andy is also engaged to his old teammate, Susie Gold. Super Ninja Steel Andy doesn't appear in any episodes of Super Ninja Steel, but it was revealed by his wife, Susie that they have a baby girl named, Julie. Family *Mr. Holden - Father *Mrs. Holden - Mother *Nicole Holden - Older sister *Susie Gold - Wife *Julie Holden - Daughter Trivia *Andy is the younger brother of former ranger, Nicole Holden. Just like her, he was also the leader of the Power Rangers and had a close friendship with Susie Gold, who became his wife in A Holden Wedding. *Like his wife, Susie, Andy was in a leadership position when two main Megazords were destroyed (The Thunderstorm Megazord and White TigerZord for Susie, and the Turbo and Rescue Megazords for Andy) and both had a tenure where their identities were compromised to civilians (although in Susie's case, the civilians in question eventually became Rangers themselves). *Andy is so far the only Red Legendary Ranger to return in Super Megaforce. It is shown that he and Susie Gold are engaged to be married. See Also *Jin (Flashman) - Super Sentai counterpart in Flashman. (As the C-Squad Red Ranger) *Riki Honoo (Red Turbo) - Super Sentai counterpart in Turboranger. (As the Turbo Red Ranger) *Hunter Dean - The Ranger he replaced as the Red Turbo Ranger. *Nicole Holden - Andy's older sister. *Susie Gold - Andy's wife and former ranger teammate. Category:Red Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2 Category:C-Squad Power Rangers SPD Category:Telexa Era Power Rangers